When We Die
by Evening Silhouette
Summary: Stan walks to Wendys house, contemplates Kenny's death and why he never came back the last time, and realizes how much he loves this girl. A massive explosion Stendy, slight almost none KyleBebe and KennyOC. One-shot.


_La! I hope you enjoy this explosion of Stendy... I have fallen in love with the couple ( Even if I still have a soft spot for Style and Candy D: THE ONLY PAIRING I'M LOYAL TO IS Creek XD) I don't want to say too much so onward with the one shot*_

* * *

Out of all the things I could be remembering at this moment I remember my mother telling me that when Kenny died it would be OK. That sometimes people die and that in the end they can't come back... That memory shoots out form me, it always does because... it is just so clear as the first time I heard it...

But Kenny always came back... I didn't quite understand it... More like I couldn't understand it. So I guess that's the day I learned, for the second time, you can't bring back the dead. But Kenny had come back before.... so we waited.

He never did come back.

Though, I think, and this may be the craziest shit you have ever heard but I think Fat Boy was the saddest. He must of known Kenny friendship was fueled from pity but... it was still a real friendship, I guess. Fat Boy just walked a bit absentmindedly after the first 9 months had pasted and we had no hope of Kenny.... ever coming back. I mean before he would come back... one day. I think he finally leanrned South Park didn't need his rescuing... Isn't that a nice thought?

Kenny was our Angel... I have decided that this town was his goal. To clean this place up in his own sees people for who they are way. That or he just got bored one day and decided South Park was interesting... Knowing Kenny I'm kindof sad to say it's probably the second.

Kyle, being the softie we all know he is, said a year back that maybe he met a cute angel up there and decided he could be happy with her. I called him a pussy when he said that, but he just shurged it off, like it didn't affect him.

Which was odd because Kyle usually freaks out when you insult him, having a short temper for the most part. It's weird how everything I know is changing, and I don't like it.

I remember that Bebe thought it was the sweetest shit ever, I guess that is why they are going out. I guess they are cute but... I have another girl I have my eyes on. Her name is Wendy and... well... she's like my own personal brand of Heroine.( I'm kidding... One time she dragged me to see that vampire movie and the only funny part was when Bella said: I hate we cold, wet things... I could hear Kenny cracking up.)

So here I am. Well, in all rights I'm actually on my way to a date, smooth right? It's with Wendy and uh.... I haven't mentioned this yet but we are, uh, kind of Girlfriend and Boyfriend but I don't think she knows how much I care for her.

I love her to the point in which it is almost scary... OK it's past fucking scary. It 's rounding off in the point of no fucking return...

Fuck you Wendy for being too damn adorable.

I make it to her house and I realize I was thinking about death the whole walk up here... smooth Stan... real smooth, man.

I knock on the door and I come face to face with Wendy's parents, they intimidate me because well... Her parents are so successful and I'm form a run of the mill family. Then again. you are either successful or really unsuccessful in South Park, so being normal is considered weird.

Well, at least we have Uncle Jimbo, Dad, and Ned to even it all out for us Marshes.

Though, lucky me, their faces turn into smiles.

"Hello, Stanley, are you here for Wendy, boy?

"Yes, sir."

"She'll be down in a minute, hon."

"Yes, mam."

Soon I'm making small talk with her family, and making arrangements like always until I finally see her come down.

"I'm ready, Stan!" The way she says my name... It's that sweet voice that makes me smile at her and take her hand, she says I'm a kind of silent guy. The guy who doesn't talk because secretly he is a shy guy at heart... Damn, how is it that she can peg me so well?

Her long black hair trails behind her and I notice is her wonderfully, pale complexion and her bright eyes. She smiles as she comes down and I take her hand as we leave, though first she makes sure to say good bye to her parents. So do I but in a more curt manner.

"So... do you want to go ice skating?" I ask because I know how much she loves it. She gives me this shocked look like she's surprised that I would offer such a thing... I guess she gets surprised easily, I poke her nose to snap her out of it.

"So is that a..." Of course I get my answer in a form of a quick kiss, one I react to with turning a blood red color. Then I hastily look away trying to get my blush down. I hear her giggle beside me.

_Smooooooth_

"STAN! For the most 'normal' guy in South Park you sure do blush easily!" She says her voice evaporating into a giggle, her face equally red. I just smile as I pick her up like a sack of potatoes.

"STA-AN!" She makes my name sounds like it has two syllables as she playfully starts beating my back. I ignore her, she stops after a while as we head into town, I can just see her face turning blood red as we pass by Kyle and Bebe, who both give us weird looks, I ignore them all as I finally make it to where I was going, the lake.

I se Wendy down and before she gets a word in I plop down in the snow.

"We can go ice skating some other time... I want to talk," I say in a total monotone, as I stare off into space, feel her warmth as she sits next to me. I smile at her before I continue.

"I was thinking about Kenny today.... I usually don't I mean we are 17 for Christ's sake....and I was thinking and... what Kyle said that one time and I just want to say... Well... Dammit!" I felt a sob coming on as I hide my face in my hand. It was so stupid but I couldn't help but shake.

"I fucking love you!" I choke out as I put a shaking hand to my face. That love confession will go down in the books.

"When we die I want you to be next to me... I don't care if I sound like a freak... Wendy, I love you... so god damn much..." The words burble out.

I don't want them too.... But when do I ever?

Soon I have warmth around me and whispered for me and me alone are the words I needed to hear. I wanted to hear so badly. The words that I needed to hear to make sure I wouldn't go crazy at that very moment.

"I fucking love you ,too."

She loves me, too.

_No._ She fucking loves me too.

I embrace her longer as we stay like that for quite a little bit, until I cam feel her shaking form the cold and she lets out a soft sneeze.

"I'm sorry..." I tell her softly... It was my bad for keeping her in the cold this time I help her up but don't fling her on my back. (She gives me this look that I read as: If I did pick her up she'd kill me)

As I grab her hand she grasps mine, we share a smile that only those touched by love can share. It's a secret smile the world can see, but only we can understand it... I blush lightly as I smile at her, an even brighter smile.

I decide that I'm never going to fall this hard for anyone ever again.

I tell this to Wendy. She agrees, but seals the deal with a peck but I deepen the kiss. It feels right, our lips together like this. She continues but she is also the one to stop first. I don't mind, because she loves me and that is all that matters.

We walk back into town, we pass by Kyle and Bebe, hand in hand sitting on a bench, he seems to be whispering something to her which earns him a huge embrace from Bebe. I wonder for a moment what he told her.

We both wink at each other as Wendy and I pass by. ( I also mouth I'll never call you a pussy again... because of what just happened)

Before I take her home we go to eat at a local diner, when we get in Wendy excuses herself to the bathroom, I'm guessing to call Bebe.

As I wait for her to come back, a blonde guy comes to my table. A cute black haired girl hugs his arm shyly, her deep blue eyes never leave him. I,at first, paid them no heed but then he puts a napkin on my table, I can see the writing on it.

"Make sure Kyle and Cartman sees this too, Man," He says in a gruff voice, as he looks at the girl lovingly before they both walk out of the diner. She gives me a kind wave, as if we were old friends. I open the note already knowing who it was, I just can't believe it.

**Dear Stan**

**Dude! You and Kyle were right on! So Wendy is cute now but I found a cute girl of my own. Tell Cartman he's a fat ass for me... Oh, and when Cartman gets pissed off tell him that in this napkin is a free pass to Casa Bonita... What else? I don't know... OH! Tell Kyle that he has a sweet ass, Bebe often mentions it in her prayers...**

**See ya, Man**

**Your Friend**

**Kenny**

I smiled as I put it into my pocket and waited for Wendy to return... It seems like for once South Park felt like a good place to be... if only for a day.

_*Because I liked how it ended it will not be a two-shot like my profile said._


End file.
